theimperialempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste's Empire
The Celestial Empire, also referred to as Celeste's Empire '''and Imperial Empire', was founded by Her Majesty the Empress, Celeste, on October 18th, 2016, years after the collapse of the former Empire, '''New Eden'. With imperial citizens who are educated to be calm, kind, understanding and friendly, anyone who enters the territories of the Empire immediately becomes one of them, a Celestian. Wormhole Portal VII This link is a gateway to the Celestial Empire. Celestial Ruler The current Empress, Celeste, born October 10th, is the first ruler and founder of the Celestial Empire. Although widely known as Celeste, she is half Japanese and also has a Japanese name pronounced as “echo”. Her majesty also founded the former Empire, known as New Eden. Her imperial majesty holds the highest authority and magical command in the Empire and is crowned with the Precious Crown, seated on the Throne of the Citadel in the Celestial Empire’s Dome Palace. Origins Originally a wolf pack, the Celestial Empire dawned from the fallen former empire of New Eden. Gathering former inhabitants of the fallen empire, and first born Celestians whom were, in the past addressed as wolves. Remnants of the wolf ages can still be witnessed today, The Howling Times, on the empire flag and the royal emblem. According to the ancient hierarchy, centurions were known as crescent wolves, while guardians and custodians were known as beta and alpha wolves, respectively. The wolf systems of the government were abolished after Her Majesty the Empress's royal degree of July 1st in year 2017, introducing the Royalties, and initiating a royal reform of the imperial government. The Fallen Empire There is a known history of a public Terraria server which shows how the empire's origin dates back several years before the founding of the Celestial Empire, when it was called New Eden. It began as a colony spacecraft that landed on an extraterrestrial planet, with about 16 sleep capsules and a space garden dome, among other facilities. Like the Celestial Empire, the inhabitants on the planet that was gradually named "New Eden" were kind at heart, united, and determined. Amazing discoveries were made on New Eden, and the most significant discovery was magic, which has resulted in the biggest change in history, science and our knowledge of the world. Magic is still in use today in the Celestial Empire. New Eden was ruled by Ava, also known as Cameilla, while Celeste was the second in command. New Eden ceased to exist under the declaration of the ruler, before the grave incursion of 3 species of vastly superior hostile species from an unknown planet, exterminating all life, terraformed New Eden, and defeated our resistance forces, known as Etherium. Remnants of New Eden inhabitants were scattered, lost for ages, until the Celestial Empire dawned and came into existence under the new leadership of her Majesty the Empress, Celeste. Mage's Advice "Give yourself over to the wolf. Let it eat the parts of you that are sick, that are damaged beyond salvage. Let the wolf in and let it clean house, and let it leave again. The wolf knows which parts must be swallowed. You do not need what it takes, and where it bites you the wounds will heal. Let the wolf in and let it eat you, and let it leave again." Royal Authority Emblem This is the designated emblem for those bestowed upon with royal authority. They are the guardians, custodians, the royal assistant, kings, queens, and Her Majesty the Empress. Lifestyle The celestial government works hard to improve living conditions of our citizens and further the progress of the empire. We want our citizens to have as much fun and happiness as they can within our territories. Here are some of our popular activities and attractions. * Broadcasting Movies, TV Shows and Japanese Animes in the national cinema, http://rabb.it. * Listen to music or the imperial radio on #lullabies with the help of the Imperial Drone, Ayana. Princess Dariya often broadcasts Yui Radio. * The amazing intergalactic discoveries are reported in #net, and serves as a "free to publish" district. * Learn about the amazing civilisation of Japan, its culture and language, in #nippon. * Immerse in different realities of #roleplay. * Preserve memories and artefacts in our #nostalgic museum. The Howling Times The Howling Times is the oldest imperial news publication broadcasted often in #important. It provides news about the Empire and also provides announcements about important things. Centurions and above are permitted to join The Howling Times, however, they must use the proper news format. Any citizen found to have broadcasted falsified news and harmful content will be barred from The Howling Times. Nude Island Pornographic content is prohibited in public in all imperial territories except the Nude Island, located in #nsfw. It is a hidden island not displayed on any imperial maps. If you would like to visit the Nude Island, please approach the imperial authorities for an escort. Personality Roles Since the royal decree of May 4th of 2017, all Celestians are allowed to request for a personality role. It differs from the imperial hierarchy because the role does not grant any powers, but it provides Celestians a way to express their persona. If you would like to request for one, please approach a royal authority. Hierarchy Centurions The centurion rank is handpicked and awarded to people who are helpful, nice and have been active for months. It signifies trust and appreciation. It makes them eligible and brings them closer to being a guardian and also gives them special powers, like mentioning everyone, inviting others, having a custom color, changing others' nicknames and more! Celestians must prepare to have at least 1 person prepared to be invited to the Empire for citizenship after being awarded with the role and must have submitted a lifelog. Imperial Generations 1st Generation * carries a badge that says “First ♢ Generation”. * they are the original, first born wolves in the ancient wolf pack. * they are exempted from any promotion process. * they cannot be deported or debarred without the Empress's consent. * they are of royal descent. 2nd Generation * does not carry any badges. * they joined the pack before the existence of crescent wolves (March 17th, 2017). * they are exempted from the centurion requirements. Imperial Badge Imperial warnings, fossilization, being deported, barred from entry and demoted carries a risk of having your badges revoked. However, having badges has the benefit of increasing a citizens’ chances of promotion. First ♢ Generation this diamond badge is awarded to orginal, first born wolves in the pack. they are exempted from any promotion process and cannot be kicked or banned without the empress's consent. they are also of royal descent. ♾ to ♾♾♾ every 6 ★ stars converts to 1 ♾ imperium with the maximum of 3. ★ to ★★★★★★ this special badge is awarded to people who are loyal to the empire. each star represents a level of active presence, participation in events and contribution to the Empire. this badge is only awarded to wolves with a clean warn log and without the rogue wolf tag. every 6 months of active participation also converts to 1 ★ star. ♢ to ♢♢♢♢♢♢ this special badge is awarded to those who have invited active citizens that are kind, loyal and law abiding. each diamond represents one eligible invited citizen. this badge is only awarded to wolves with a clean warn log and without the rogue wolf tag. every 6 ♢ diamonds converts to 1 ★ star. ⛊☯ Benevolence Badge awarded to all citizens who are able to remain calm under all circumstances and who are kind, understanding and helpful. ⛊⚔ Guardian Badge awarded to royal authorities who successfully defended the server through fossilization, barring entry or deporting evil or criminal citizens. ⛊♥ Affection Badge awarded to those who are caring and polite. ⛊⚭ Harmony Badge awarded to all citizens who successfully resolved a fight or an argument within the Empire several times without the use of violence or harm. Royal Decrees Royal decrees are special imperial laws can only be enacted and issued by Her Majesty the Empress, and can only be proposed by a king or queen, however, all imperial citizens can submit suggestions. If you do not comply with royal decrees, you will be issued an imperial warning. Ancient Imperial Laws * Please do not cause public disturbance. * Please help and understand each other. * Please use the appropriate channels and territories. * Please do not promote violence or cause harm. * Please respect every citizen, especially those of higher hierarchy. Imperial Warnings Warnings are issued using the “.warn” command by royal authorities. Warnings are commonly issued when a citizen does not comply with royal decrees or imperial laws. .warn is used by imperial authorities for evil acts. .warnlog is a history of warnings received. .warnclear clears the citizen of their warnings. ! on 3 warnings, the Royal Assistant drone will automatically fossilize you. ! on 5 warnings, she will automatically deport you. ! After 8 warnings, you will be barred from entering imperial territories. Fossils and Rogues Once fossilized, you’re no longer an imperial citizen, and will be branded a rogue forever, while your name is listed in the Howl’s Watch List. Fossils are amazing, and Her Majesty the Empress like fossils. As the name implies, they are no longer alive. They will also be confined to Citadel, the imperial capital, #important, where The Howling Times broadcasts their news, and #hubleblebleh for hubleblehing. Deportation Our royal authorities are trained to be kind and understanding. Fossilization, deportation and barring from entering imperial territories are rare occurrences. However, once deport, it is very rare that they will be allowed to enter imperial territories, ever. Category:Browse